


Sunday Practice

by mad1492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dad Teddy Lupin, Digital Art, Fanart, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad1492/pseuds/mad1492
Summary: Teddy thought that morning practice on Sunday was going to be something he would soon regret, but things may turn more interesting than expected.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Sunday Practice

[ ](https://imgur.com/1gUflr6)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
